


A Death Note Story

by Wild_Writer_CC



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Le journal d'une jeune lycéenne qui voit sa vie bouleversée après la découverte d'un Death Note  près de son lycée.  Elle devra bien vite faire face aux conséquences de ses actions...





	1. Mardi 12 décembre 20**

10h05, avant le cours d'anglais

Aujourd'hui, en allant au lycée j'ai trouvé un cahier. Il est très étrange, avec sa couverture noire qui ressemble à du cuir et son étrange inscription dessus. Death note...

Un nom synonyme de mort, très bizarre pour un simple carnet d'étudiant. Mais le plus étrange, ce sont les règles inscrites à l'intérieur. How to use... Les inscriptions sont toutes en anglais ? Il faudra que j'attende la fin des cours pour le traduire, je ne veux pas que ma professeur d'anglais le voie avant que je ne soit sûre de ce qu'il contient.

13h30 , après midi

Cet après-midi, n'ayant pas cours en raison de l'absence de ma professeur d'histoire, j'ai commencé à lire et traduire le contenu du carnet.Ce sont des règles dont le contenu est inquiétant...

Apparemment, ce cahier permet de tuer... Simplement en écrivant le nom et en ayant son visage en tête. C'est tellement irréel... Il faudrait que j'essaye, mais j'ai peur des conséquence si ce n'est pas un canulars...

Mais c'est tellement surréaliste, comment cela pourrait-il exister? Ce doit surement être une mauvaise blague, peut-être des terminales  L, les stmg ne sont pas assez intelligents pour ça...

 


	2. Mercredi 13 décembre

08h15,avant le cours de Littérature, dans le parc près du lycée

Hier soir, avant d'aller dormir, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur internet. Je n'ai trouvé que quelques références à d'anciennes légendes japonaises, sur des blogs en anglais parlant de paranormal. Ils évoquent tous des carnets similaires au mien et appartenant à des dieux de la mort. Des dieux de la mort? Je n'en ai pas vu, ce carnet doit être une simple copie faite par mes sempai de L.  Oups. En parlant de cahier je me rends compte que j'ai oublié mon commentaire sur  _Gargantua._ Tant pis, je me débrouillerai avec la prof.  

10h05, pendant la pause avant l'anglais

Ce matin, en passant la grille pour aller au lycée, (j'écris toujours au parc en face), je me suis faite violemment bousculée par un garçon un peu plus vieux. J'ai même pu voir son visage fuyant. J'ai ensuite appris qu'il avait tabassé à mort un élève d'ES. Je le connaissait, c'est horrible! Quand je l'ai recroisé, j'ai écrit son nom dans mon Death Note. Je me suis détournée avant de poursuivre mon chemin. C'est alors que j'ai entendu des cris. "Il est mort!" Mort?! C'était impossible!  Et pourtant, quand je me suis retournée, je l'ai vu, à terre. Je me suis alors dépêchée de ranger mon cahier avant d'aller en littérature, bouleversée. Je me suis efforcée de ne plus y penser, et de travailler ma lecture analytique, sans grand succès. J'entend la sonnerie, je vais devoir aller en anglais...

 

22h00 , le même jour

Mes parents sont enfin couchés, je peux écrire en paix. Je n'ai cessé de penser à ce qui est arrivé ce matin, même en travaillant pour le Tpe avec des amies. Elles ont pensé que cela m'avait fait un choc de voir ce garçon mourir sous mes yeux, alors je suis rentrée chez moi sous leur insistance. J'ai dormi, pour rêver d'un monde étrange et désertique avant de revoir le visage de ma victime. Victime...  Ce mot sonne terrible à mes oreilles, ce n'est pas possible, c'est juste un coïncidence. Oui c'est ça, une simple coïncidence. Apparemment, il avait une déficience cardiaque. Ce n'est pas moi... Je ferais mieux d'aller dormir, je me lève tôt pour une longue journée de 08h00-17h00. 


End file.
